


A Rut and a Hard Place

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Dean, Knotting, Lots of come, M/M, Older Dean, Omega Dean, Young Castiel, but no mpreg, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to Cinnamon Rolls and Tomatoes.<br/>Castiel's first rut happens when he's 15. Dean is nervous since Cas is rambling about wanting to give Dean a baby. <br/>~This is just a sweet little bit of smut prompted by <a href="http://lifeistoread.tumblr.com/">lifeistoread</a>~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rut and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to manda on Ao3 who helped me flesh out Dean's character more. Writing this while listening to Physical by Olivia Newton-John on repeat. Yeee

Castiel was away at his Speech and Debate tournament when the precursor symptoms hit his fifteen year old body. Carl's omega parent was bouncing little Abby on her knee by the alpha boys' study circle. Castiel's mind went baby crazy. He completely forgot his counter argument for equal wages. Just Dean holding their own beautiful cooing baby. She would have his messy black hair and Dean's green eyes. And she'd be his precious darling.

"Yo, Houston to Commander Tom," Carl waved his hand in front of Castiel's face. "Stop looking at my mom and sis. Creeping me out."

Castiel blurted out, "Babies."

Everyone went silent. Coach Lewis growled, "Goddamnit, Castiel. You got to be an early bloomer for everything, don't ya?"

Castiel looked up at the grey haired Alpha in confusion as his body started sweating, "What?"

"You're beginning to go into rut. Ain't no alpha boy say the word baby unless he's ruttin'," Coach Lewis crossed his arms. "Leah, go call Dean and tell him that he needs to pick his alpha up early. Robby, you get to take Castiel's spot in the semis."

"No! Sir, I can do this," Castiel stood up quickly. Too quickly. 

"You're just provin' my case, kid," Coach Lewis helped Castiel stay up. 

Leah came over and gave Abby to Castiel so she could call Dean out in the hallway. Castiel followed her nervously as Abby's grubby fingers pulled his tie into her mouth. She was about 16 months and was rambling about something between moments of teething. For a few minutes, he felt wonderful and just right.

Leah hung up and watched them with a small frown, "Shame."

Castiel looked up with squint feeling his alpha instincts steel up, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it isn't my place to tell you. Ignore me. Want something to drink? Need to stay hydrated for the big night!" Leah smiled with a wink before grabbing a water bottle from her baby bag. 

Castiel growled and Abby fussed when Leah tried to take Abby from him. Leah laughed and opened the bottle for him. He took a few gulps while trying not to think about tonight. 

But he did.

Getting to lick Dean open and then fill him with his knot and cum. Dean could very easily have Castiel's baby by tomorrow morning. Castiel sighed happily. He knows how much Dean loves babies. It was going to be awesome.

Dean got to the Hilton where the tournament was hosted in 45 minutes. He was still in his light blue scrubs that had a faint stain on the shoulder. He looked a little sad seeing Castiel with Abby but Castiel thought it was concern.

"Hey, who's this princess?" Dean crouched down to smile at Abby.

"'M Abby!" the toddler squealed happily while holding her arms out to Dean.

Dean picked her up ignoring Castiel's growl, "I remember a Princess Abby. Mommy is Leah, right?"

Leah smiled, "That's me. Thanks for retrieving her so easily."

Dean rubbed the back of his head, "I've dealt with many possessive alphas in the ward. It's an impulse to duck punches now."

Castiel stood up and grabbed Dean's hand, "You got punched? Today? When?"

Dean pulled Castiel's hand up to kiss it, "It's alright, alpha. You just misheard me. Let's get you food and then bed."

Castiel growled as Dean's soft kiss gave him a semi, "Let's."

Leah coughed softly, "Castiel's bags are by the bench. Have a safe journey back!"

After three cheeseburgers and two gatorades, Castiel felt a little strong. He watched Dean putter around the house getting things ready for their night. Castiel couldn't help pulling Dean to him whenever the omega was in reach. Dean used his work training to get out of Castiel's grip every time, "Not now, tiger. Sun hasn't set yet."

By the time the sky was starlit, Castiel couldn't even see the moon. He had tunnel vision on Dean's freckled backside. He stalked Dean into the bedroom and pulled off Dean's lounge clothes, "Gonna breed you with our baby."

"W-wait! Cas!" Dean gasped as Castiel shoved him down ass up. Dean tried to speak more but Castiel's tongue was inside him.

"Can't wait to feel your belly swell with my cum," Castiel purred while slipping two fingers into Dean.

"C-Cas!" Dean yelped as he wiggled away from his young alpha. "Please, I need to talk you through this!"

"I know what I'm about to do, Dean," Castiel sighed as Dean pulled his arms around the pale teen. 

"I don't doubt that at all. But there's some things that I've been too scared to tell you," Dean looked away. Castiel felt like the world pulled the brakes. Tears were welling up in Dean's eyes. 

"What? What is it, Omega?" Castiel felt sick with each word.

"I, I can't," Dean bawled into the crook of Castiel's neck. "Can't have babies. It hurts."

Castiel couldn't help holding Dean tighter, "I guess that makes sense. That's why you adopted me?"

"Yeah. My womb has never been viable for an embryo. And I hate to be a buzzkill, but I can't handle an average or larger cock in me," Dean blushed deeply.

Castiel blushed deeply. He had felt so proud when his morning wood was a good 6 inches today. Now he was wishing he was less than average for once. He kissed Dean lightly, "What can I do, then?"

Dean held him in a deep kiss, "Oh, you're the alpha for me, Castiel. I just hope I'm okay for you."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "You are, Dean. Now what am I suppose to do with my cock for the next eight hours that doesn't hurt you?"

Dean grinned, "Could just use our hands."

Castiel growled and rubbed his erection against Dean's thigh, "I don't want to get carpal tunnel."

"Neither do I. Are you good enough to fuck me gently on my side?" Dean winked while moving onto his side facing away from Castiel. The young alpha couldn't give a reply. Dean was already guiding Castiel's tip into his slick ass.

"Fuck!" Castiel grunted into Dean's soft hair. His mind was bellowing thoughts of breeding and fucking. He took shaky breaths as Dean rolled his hips. Castiel tried to focus on the soft moans coming from his omega instead of his instincts. 

Dean seemed to be handling Castiel alright. Feeling a bit bold, Castiel pressed himself against Dean more. It changed the angle and Dean hissed with pain.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, Dean!" Castiel felt his face burn with shame and embarrassment.

"It's okay. You just hit my cervix. Try to avoid that angle, kay?" Dean took a moment before guiding Castiel back into his ass.

They spent a few moments rolling their hips languidly. The pleasure was a comforting slow burn. If Castiel couldn't change what they were doing down there, he decided to play with Dean's nipples. Dean mewled as Castiel rolled his nipples between fingers. As he became more firm, Dean called out his name, "Cas! Fuck me shallowly, please!"

Castiel managed not to change pace until Dean was writhing in need with sore nipples. His alpha mind was happier with the slippery quick thrusts he was giving. Castiel groaned as Dean's scent became stronger and his hole fluttered around Castiel's length. He managed to get Dean off from just this. That thought made his knot start to swell.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful, Dean," Castiel muttered watching Dean arch his ass up a little. "My knot is already growing."

Dean moaned before looking over his shoulder at Castiel, "Pull out. Need to turn to face you to get you full in."

Castiel bit his lip seeing Dean's creamy mess on his cock and belly when Dean had rolled onto his back. Castiel couldn't resist licking Dean clean with one hand around his knot and the other stretching Dean's hole more. "Want to slip my knot right into your perfect hole, Dean."

The omega arched his spine as Castiel licked with a firm tongue. Dean was thankful that he had a pliable rim that could handle Cas' four fingers easily and eagerly. He knew the next hour was going to be uncomfortable. But he could get through a whole day of it for Castiel.

"Do it, Cas. Please," Dean moaned as Castiel's fingers pushed in and out of him noisily. "Knot me."

Castiel snarled as he tried his best to not slam into Dean. Dean whimpered at the feel of Castiel's body going taut against him before Castiel slowly pushed in to the swell of his knot. They stared at each other as he pushed further in. Dean's brow furrowed but he kept on reassuring Castiel to go further. 

Once Castiel was fully seated in Dean, they kissed their feelings. Dean suckled Castiel's lower lip while Castiel panted and moaned as his knot throbbed. Dean pulled back enough to whisper, "Can, can we believe for a moment that I can have your baby?"

Castiel's breath hitched and he stared at Dean's dilated eyes, "You will have our baby, Dean. I promise."

Dean blushed, "Our baby?"

Castiel growled as Dean's ass started clenching around his knot, "Yeah, maybe two."

Dean looked away tearing up. Castiel nipped his ear, "I want two. You deserve them. Make me proud to have you, omega."

Those were the magic words to make Dean's body milk Castiel's knot into release. Castiel gasped for air as his body started the marathon of ejaculate. Dean moaned and held Castiel to his chest.

"Never felt this before," Dean mumbled. "Always thought it would be painful."

Castiel shook his head after trying to speak. He wasn't prepared for the 15 minute long orgasm high.

Dean was at least cognizant to the situation and spent the time petting Castiel's hair. His ass was sore but the cum was nice and warm inside him. He looked at the clock and was surprised 30 minutes had passed. Poor Castiel was still riding high thanks to his youthful vigor.

It took another 10 minutes for Castiel's knot to slip out. More like being pushed out due to all of the cum that was expelled. Castiel watched Dean's ass leak with a dazed look. Dean's nurturing instincts took over despite the mess he was in. He grabbed the gatorade on the other side of the bed and brought it to Castiel's lips.

Castiel suckled the electrolyte drink as exhaustion set in. He pulled off from the bottle and kissed Dean's fingers that were around the plastic. "Want to adopt. Don't think I can impregnate someone who isn't you."

Dean shook as a torrent of emotions hit him as Castiel fell forward against him. Castiel was snoring softly by the time tears ran down Dean's cheeks. He clung to Castiel trying to breath.

Although that night he wasn't bred, he felt it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your [prompts](http://mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com/ask), please~


End file.
